A Change of Fortune
by SandariUndul
Summary: Two new warriors have been chosen to fight along side Rai, Kim, Clay and Omi. On their journey to full blown Dragons, they meet many new people and face challenges which neither of them ever expected. Pretty soon, they learn more about them selves and save the world... (May or may not change the rating, depending on what I want to write in and if it will effect the plot.
1. Introductions

(Authors note: Every single New Shen Gong Wu I will be using in this story will be pulled from the TCG. So if you want more information about them, or wanna know what they look like in better detail, let me know, or google it. Yay!)

Today was their first day at the Xiaolin Temple and, understandably, they were both nervous. "They" are the new students to arrive to be trained to become Xiaolin Dragons. Paulee, the Dragon of Wood, and Young Jae the Dragon of Metal. Neither of these elements, as far as master Fung knew, had been fully explored. They would both have to find out how to use their powers on their own. Paulee, a tall Cherokee girl, seemed nervous, yet excited to learn. She had a bright smile on her face and her long black hair in a tight bun. Her clothing matched her spirit, bright and excited with hints of darker greens and reds. They showed her mid-drift, a pudgy belly hanging out which she was extremely proud of, and skinny jeans with black Converse covering her feet.

Young Jae was a complete opposite of his new companion. he felt awkward and very nervous about his new life at the temple. While it was something he believed he needed to do, he was still scared. He wore a grey T-shirt with black boot cut jeans and sneakers. Nothing really special about his outfit aside from the silver locket which he wore around his neck.

Young Jae gave a shiver, crossing his arms over his small chest. Paulee turned to him, concerned. "You cold, hon?" She asked, ready to hand him a jacket she carried around in her purse.

Young Jae just shook his head. and smiled shyly.

"Just nervous, then? Well, I'm sure you'll be fine." She smiled, trying to reassure him. Damn. She had never seen someone so scared to be anywhere in her entire life! "Beside. You've made it this far. No need to be worried! You're here for a reason. Keep it in mind."

This time, the smile on Young Jae's face was more genuine. "Thank you… I'm Young Jae."

"Paulee! You can call me Paul, if you want. It's easier." She laughed, looking back at the door as it opened slowly, revealing the four young Dragons, Master Fung and Dojo.

Master Fung stopped three feet away from the two new warriors in training, and turned to his pupils. He spoke first to them. "These will be the new Dragons in training. I trust that they will find their lives here comfortable, and I trust that you four will make it so." He then turned to Paulee and Young Jae and began to introduce the dragons one by one. "First, the leader; Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of Wind"

"Sup." Raimundo, a tall young adult with brown hair and green eyes. He had a round face and very thick eyebrows.

"Kimiko Tohomiko, Dragon of Fire." Fung continued.

"Hello!" She smiled and waved, she was a shirt Japanese girl with black hair and blue eyes, she was just shorter than Young Jae.

"Clay Bailey, Dragon of Earth."

"Howdy." Very tall, blond hair blue eyed and muscular. He looked very much like he belonged in a rodeo.

"And last, but not least. Omi, Dragon of Water." Fung Concluded, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"Hello!" He waved and laughed, much more enthusiastically than Kimiko. He was very small, with yellow skin and a bald head. "I am sure that you will both be very happy to be here! With us as your mentors, your training will be a piece of pie!

Paulee giggled, "Piece of cake?"

"That too!"

"I like her already!" Raimundo stated, pointing a thumb at her. They all laughed, while Omi pouted.

Master Fun spoke up again, introducing the two new Dragons to their Wudai Warrior level partners. "These two are Paulee Shenders, dragon of Wood, and Young Jae, Dragon of Metal. I am sure that they will be happy to learn all that you have already." Master Fun began to depart. "Dinner will be ready soon. Please begin preparations."

Paulee and Young Jae watched him leave with Dojo, while Omi excitedly bounced over to them. "So! Are you two ready for a nights worth of chores and training!?" He asked, a great big smile covering his face.

"Don't mind him, you two. He's a little weird." Kimiko pushed Omi out of the way. Don't worry. We'll show you two your rooms first.

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll take good care o' ya." Raimundo said, slapping Clay on the back.

"Man, I hope that for once we have a good Texas sized steak for dinner… I''m fixin' for a nice slab of meat…"

"Hmmmmmm….. Steak sounds really good…. What do they usually serve here?" Paulee asked Clay as they all began to make their way to the dorm wing where they all slept. Paulee and Clay chatted excitedly about food, while Rai and Kim talked about their time at the temple, Omi blabbing about training and what the Shen Gong Wu were, and Young Jae not listening to any of it. He looked back to Paulee, worried that she would leave him for the Clay fellow. He had just met her, but she was so far so sweet to him, that he wanted to get closer to her. He sighed and looked forward again, attempting to look forward and listen to the noise, tried to take in what the tree were saying, but all he could think about was how he probably would never fit in there.

They all continued to chat at the dinner table, and through their chores. Every single one of them, except Young Jae, excited about beginning their training. Young Jae made his way through chores silently, simply listening to the chatter. He had grown used to the constancy of it, but still hoped that it wouldn't always be like that. Even still, he was beginning to get tired, and hoped to go to sleep soon… The journey, for him, was long and hard. He was not fond of trains, nor was he fond of flying. And he had to do both to get to the temple.

Paulee, on the other hand, could not be happier. She was comfortable in her new robes, and chatting it up with the cute blond kid who ate just as much, if not more than her! Everyone was nice, and she couldn't wait to begin her training. She did worry, though. Young Jae seemed stressed in his new surroundings, and almost on edge. Was he worried that they would be attacked? Or did he worry for something else? She didn't know. Shrugging it off, she carried on with chores. IT could be brought up later where he felt more comfortable.

But not even a minute later, Dojo slid into the room carrying the scroll categorizing the Shen Gong Wu. "New Wu, guys!" He shivered, nearly dropping the scroll. and from the feel of it, it's a doozy!"

Kimiko grinned, and Omi clapped his hands. "Hooray! Now we all get to show off our abilities in action! Perhaps even participate in a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"What's the Wu, dude?" asked Raimundo, a small smirk on his face. He was itching for a real fight, not just training.

Dojo opened the scroll, showing them the animated magical circle showing the Wu in action. "the Wu is called Da Hippa Hoppa, and it turns all of the users speech into rhymes. Not sure what use that is, but alright."

Paulee let out a boisterous laugh, "Is this a real thing? Why?!" She couldn't stop laughing, shaking her head.

"I dunno, man, but I'm ready for some funky fresh rhymes!" Raimundo said, a rather large grin on his face now.

Dojo handed the scroll off to Kimiko, who shoved it in her bag, and then grew to size that was roughly ten times the size of his small lizard form.

"Man, I did not see that coming….." Paulee whispered to Young Jae, who just gave Paulee a look which showed that he obviously did not either.

However, soon they were off to Northern America where it was hidden. It took a few hours of flying and only a few minutes to locate exactly where it was. In that time, both Paulee and Young Jae were briefed on what Shen Gong Wu were and why they were created.

As soon as they touched down, all six of them jumped off Dojos back and began looking, splitting up naturally into three groups. Kimiko and Raimundo, Paulee and Young Jae, and Omi and Clay. They were in the Sierra Nevada Mountains, it was cold and their footing was very unsteady. There were many trees, but they were all pines, and it was not easy to find anything besides pine cones and lots of snow. "Is it usually this hard to find a Wu?" Paulee asked after a while.

Kimiko shrugged and responded with, "Eh, sometimes. They sometimes are just… There. Easy to find. Others, well…" She gestured to the general area, referencing the Wu they were currently looking for.

"Hey, man! I found it!"Yelled Raimundo, waiving his arms in the air to get his teammates before turning and grabbing the Wu. Unfortunately, a very interesting young man with bright red hair and eye make up had touched it at the very same moment. "awww, man. Jack Spicer?" Moaned Raimundo.

"That's right, loser. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! Your Eye of Dashi against my Jetbootsu." Jack said, a wide grin on his face. "The challenge it a Rap Battle. First to lose their flow and rhyme loses!"

"Alright! I accept your challenge! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" As soon as they said this, the area around them changed, as well as the clothing everyone was wearing. Now, suddenly, Jae and Paulee were both in their original red and black robes, Kimiko, Omi and Clay were in there Wudai Warrior garbs, and Raimundo was in his Wudai warrior robes. The scene changed into a rather large stage made of rocks. Rai and Jack were in the middle, ready to duke it out for Da Hippa Hoppa, which had floated up above their head.

Both of them shouted at the same time, already used to the ordeal. "Gong Yi Tanpai!" And then everything began.

(And then it ends. Sorry it's both short and a little dry. I promise more will happen in the next chapters to come! I mean….. A rap battle between Raimundo and Jack Spicer! How great is that? Haha More to come soon. Romance, plot, rap battles, and probably suspense, if I feel like it. We'll see. Reviews are kindly appreciated, and make me very happy. Thanks for reading! 33 )


	2. Rap battles and Robots

(Ayyyyeeeee New Chapter. I'm a bit surprised people still read XS fanfics. Don't worry, though. I love those who do. 3 Thanks for the fav, you are my favorite person. Also, warnig, there are swear words in this chapter, if you have a problem with it, let me know. Hope y'all enjoy!)

"Gong Yi Tampai!"

Now, it was time to get serious. it had been many months since things got this bad, and it could only possibly get worse. The battle began with Jack, who took only a brief moment to collect his verse.

"I'm Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius.

You'll be lucky if your brain reaches the size of my penis.

I've got money in the millions, and dollas to match the beat,

Yo mamma yelled at you for killin' the heat

when you stepped on her fag,

don't worry, loser, I've got this rap in the bag."

Raimundo grimmanced. It was a good start for him, but Rai had some things up his sleeve that he knew Jack would be sensitive towards. A smile spread across his face as soon as he knew what to say, His rhyme slid through his teeth like a snake, a viper ready to strike.

"Oh, come on man! Megan is more evil than you.

You're a pansy ass bitch with nothin' to show.

You've got nothing on her, dude! She's even cooler than you.

You're a ginger freak show, and your soul slipped through,

Come back when you've got a Wu that's better than the Bootsu!"

The crowd winced a little, and Paulee laughed at the ginger joke. Kimiko whooped at the sick burn, and Omi didn't understand it. He turned to Clay. "I do not understand. If Jack is a root, why is is weird that he has no soul?"

Clay laughed, "It just means that Jack has red hair and it's a common joke to say that they have no souls."

"Ohhh!" Omi laughed, hitting it knee. "I get it! Raimundo was pulling Jacks ropes!"

"Eh, chain. But yeah. You got it."

Jack exhaled through his nose sharply. So that's how it was gonna be, then? Well, Jack had a few tricks up his sleeve as well.

"I'll show you Jetbootsu, and I'll show you some sass.

It's time to shove these Jetbootsu right up your ass!

I can feel this laugh deep in my belly.

Your rhymes are weak and your knees are shakin' like jelly.

Shen Gong Wu? More like Shen Gong Who!

Your rap is old, nerd, you got anything new?"

When Jack let out his first line, he activated his Shen Gong Wu, and started at Raimundo, who dodged cleanly. Rai kicked at Jacks legs and spit out his final rhyme.

"Hey Jack, I'm coming back, on yo mamma's back

Come on Jack, I've got the Eye of Dashi,

And all you do is scream like your mammy

You're a sore loser, Jack, who the fuck want's to stay?

Like yo mamma even Wuya walked away."

Raimundo made a lude gesture with his hand, then activating the Eye of Dashi, zapped zapped Jack in the behind. "Ahh! No, I'm sorry, man!" Jack screamed as he was continuously zapped by Rai.

Cheers emanated from the group as the scenery around them was set back to normal. Jack groaned to himself as he lost his Jetbootsu, activating his hoverpack and left.

"Oh man, Rai! Those were some sick burns! I didn't know you could rap like that." Kimiko stated, excited about the win.

"Oh, well, you know." Raimundo pretended to brush off the win like it was nothing, but in an act of hubris, he just laughed and activated Da Hippa Hoppa. "It was really nothing, just childs play. I'd do anything to make you sway." This, of course, just earned him a punch in the arm.

They all laughed, though and began to make their way back to the temple. However, without them noticing, a small robot, about the size of their pinky nail, attached itself to the base of Dojo's tail.

Later, when they were getting ready for bed, Dojo noticed four small puncture wounds towards the end of his tail. Worried, he decided to bring it up with the 6 dragons.

"I don't even know where they came from. They just kind of… Appeared!"

"Oh man, that's creepier than an image of my aunt in the bathtub." Clay said, looking at the puncture wounds closly. "I reckon they're from somthin' artificial. Probably one of Jacks bots."

"Do you really think so Clay? Do you think he's that clever?" Asked Kimiko, crossing her arms.

"Kimiko is right. Jack Spicer may claim that he is a genius, but her certainly is not." Omi stated, nodding his head.

"Well…" Paulee popped in, finally joining in the conversation. ""f you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, is the truth. What we have is that Jack is the last person we fought. He also has access to a lot of robots, as far as I saw. I'm sure you lot know a lot more about him, but from what I see, I can't tell who else it could have been. Unless Dojo can get tics."

Dojo shivered, "Gross, no. I take care of my scales, thank you very much."

Paulee gestured as if to say, 'what'd I tell yah?' And Clay nodded. "If you look at it, Darlin' we know of quite a few possibilities. Now that you mention it, we should rule them out. Chase Young?"

Raimundo shook his head. "He's not interested. And if he wer, he would not use something that small."

"Fair enough. Eliminated." Clay winked at Paulee, who blushed slightly, for the used word. "Wuya?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Can use the Wu anyway. She's stuck with Chase."

"Also eliminated. Bean?"

Young Jae finally spoke up, so shocked about a dude named Bean that he had to. "Bean?"

Paulee laughed. She was just as confused, but she wasn't gonna say it. "Dang, look who finally spoke up!" Rai laughed. Jae just looked down, his ears turning red. "Yeah, we fought a dude named Hannibal Bean. He's an actual bean. It's pretty weird. and he hasn't shown his weird face in forever. I doubt he want's something as dumb as Da Hippa Hoppa."

"Point made. Well, then, looks like all we have left is Jack. Guess we hafta pay him a visit, then?"

Again everyone nodded, and they all began to pack up. Young Jae followed Paulee to the hall where their rooms were located while the other four did their own thing to get ready. "Paulee? If there's something that attached itself to Dojo, shouldn't we look around the temple for it?"

Paulee stopped for a moment. "Damn. You're right. You should bring that up with the others, it's a good point. What if there's something here gathering information we shouldn't give them?"

Jae nodded, but inside he was screaming. Talk to them? Does she know how hard that is? Talking to people? Paulee must have seen the worry on his face, because she simply smiled and patted him on the head. "Don't worry, baby, If you need me to, I'll bring it up to them. Okay?"

Jae smiled up to her, and it really was 'up' because she was a good foot taller than him, and nodded. "Okay."

Paulee and Jae walked back into the room with Rai, Kim, Omi, and Clay. "So, we were thinking… What if that thing that attached itself to Dojo, if there was a thing at all, is still here in the temple?" Stated Paulee and Jae fiddled with his fingers.

A moment of pondering occurred, as they all were amazed that none of them even thought of that. "damn… You're right…" Paulee grinned at Jae, who smiled weakly back. "Well, I guess someone has to stay and look for it while others go and look. "Raimundo thought for a moment. "Okay. Clay, Jae and Paulee, you three go and talk to Jack. Me, Omi, and Kim will stay here and look for the little thing. Okay? Go!"

"Yes sir." Paulee said sarcastically. as her Clay and Jae headed for the door with Dojo. Everyone else scoured the temple. looking for whatever could possibly be there that they didn't want.

(BOOM. End of chapter. Slightly more interesting, yes? Something that's gonna happen? Is Jack responsible for the little robot thing? How is poor Jae gonna do in a fight, if that's what things come down to? We'll see~ In the ext chaper 3 Reviews make me happy, and I love you all who want to stay and read. 3 Have a nice day/week/month. )


End file.
